Juvia's Premonition
by MoonlightMasquerader
Summary: After two crushing defeats, two of Fairy Tails mages are left alone together; when Gray tries to cheer Lucy up what will happen? A story written for the events that occur in chapter 275 - what it would have been like if Juvia's imagination hadn't been that far off! *Cute little one-shot rated T for some language and mild themes.* LucyxGray


Despite the fact that Lucy x Loke is my favourite Fairy Tail pairing, Lucy x Gray come in close second; personally I think this is the most realistic pairing out of Lucy x Loke/Gray/Natsu because Loke is a celestial spirit, and (as cute as he is) Natsu is far too dense for me to see their relationship getting out of the "friend zone".

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters used/mentioned in this story (the plot line's mine though - except for the begining and end which are based on sections of chapter 275 of the Fairy Tail manga).

* * *

**Juvia's Premonition**

The cobbled street outside was quiet, only the occasional passer-by would grace the stone slabs with their presence, and despite this Gray still watched. He watched, blinked, and watched again. Waiting- no, silently begging for something to happen; it didn't really matter what; he just needed something to take his mind off the humiliation of his recent defeat. She needed that too. If he hadn't seen her sitting in the armchair when he'd walked in, he doubted he would have known she was there at all. Lucy's delicate form appeared to be swallowed entirely by the furniture, and the atmosphere that hung in the room could have been devouring her as she sat there; the silence was another type of anima, one that sucked away happiness instead of magic. With each passing second the cloud of depression became heavier until Gray could bear it no longer. He had to say something, if only to break the spell of doom that had been cast.

"Still feeling down?" As soon as he said it he felt as if he deserved a punch from Natsu, what a stupid question.  
"You're one to talk Gray." She was right of course, Lucy was always right. Intelligent, attractive, compassionate and strong were all words he would use to describe her, and here he was asking her really obvious questions. When he next saw Natsu, he might deliberately wind him up just so he could receive that punch.  
"Everyone's gathered at a bar nearby." he paused for her response, when she refused to give one he continued "It's bothersome but you should at least go make an appearance…" he watched her reflection in the glass for a sign of acknowledgement. Gray was never great at dealing with girls, that spot in Fairy Tail had always been occupied by Loke, but he was even worse when it came to Lucy. Her blond bangs were covering those beautiful brown orbs from his view and she hadn't moved from that position for almost an hour. He wanted to get her out of the room, if he couldn't cheer her up then Natsu probably could. It always came down to Natsu in the end; Natsu was the Dragon Slayer, Natsu was the one who'd first brought Lucy to Fairy Tail, Natsu was the one who had rescued her from Phantom Lord after being kidnapped, and Natsu was her original partner. Who was he? An ice wizard who had not only been the cause of Ul's death, but couldn't even make Lucy smile when she was this upset. Pathetic.  
Well if she wasn't going to go to Natsu, that flaming moron was going to come to Lucy; Gray turned tore his eyes from the window and was halfway across when a gentle tug on the back of his shirt made him freeze. Turning to face her, his eyes fell upon the lightly blushing blond and although she wouldn't meet his gaze, the words that slipped out of her mouth almost made his heart stop.  
"Don't leave me alone."  
"Lucy, you-"  
"Please." Her blushing face and pleading eyes that bore into his were undeniable. His features softened in an agreement for which he could find no words, this seemed to cause her whole body to relax and the smallest of smiles to ghost over her pale pink lips. Before Gray could internally celebrate the small victory of making Lucy Heartfilia smile, the slender body was pressed against his muscled chest; he began to take a surprised step backwards only for his leg to meet resistance causing Gray to sit abruptly on one of the rooms plush beds. Lucy - with her face still buried in his chest – fell with him.

"Hey, Luce?" He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand as he felt his cheeks heat up a little; Gray couldn't help but question the younger girls' actions when she remained curled in his lap. Before he could say another word, Lucy tucked both legs up beneath her, shifting her body accordingly; the couple were now sat in such a way that Lucy remained pressed up against him, but was now kneeling on the bed, her face only inches from his. Gray couldn't quite grasp the situation until she had wrapped her arms around his neck and then swung her whole body to the side; her weight (once again) pulled him down onto the bed.  
As they lay side by side in a peaceful silence Gray was torn; part of him wanted to force her to explain to him what was going on (despite not being as dense as Natsu, this situation was confusing as hell), and the other half was aching to comfort the girl who was so willingly lying in his arms. At some point during his confusion, he realised that Lucy was shaking slightly. Immediately he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her tighter against him. The iron grip around his neck became almost painful, but the way she sobbed his name with her rosy lips brushing against his ear was so much worse.  
"Gray." He wanted to kill that freaky bitch from Raven who'd made Lucy suffer like this; he'd make sure he was the one who did it, the one who got revenge for Lucy. But that was later. Now, all that mattered was the sobbing girl in his arms. The hand that was already on her waist began to rub up and down her back soothingly as his left caressed her silky blond tresses; whispering words of comfort in her ear, Gray listened as the sobs subsided and her breathing became regular once more.

* * *

After fifteen minutes or so, Gray pulled back to watch his sleeping blond friend. Her face was now peaceful, all anguish and frustration drained with her tears, however those tears had left visible streaks over her pale skin. Her eyelashes were quite long, he noticed. She was (Gray paused and then decided that, as her friend, compliments were okay) cute. After a moment's thought Gray reasoned that comforting friends when they're crying was also acceptable; even if they were alone together, it was only a hug. His thoughts moved on to kissing; was a kiss allowed? Loke had continuously reassured him that whatever girl he'd been with the previous week was only a friend and meant nothing to him compared to whichever female was in his arms at the time; this would be a repetitive pattern though, and Gray was pretty sure that all the girls he'd kissed thought that they were 'special' to the spikey-haired player.  
Gray decided that kissing Lucy was out of bounds. Definitely unacceptable, they were only friends. He pressed his lips lightly to one tear-stained cheek.  
_Damn, I did not just do that._ Pulling back immediately, he waited for a reaction; she was sound asleep. With a sigh of relief that his no-so-well thought out actions had not woken the girl, Gray tried to assess the situation. She was Lucy Heartfilia. He was Gray Fullbuster. They were friends who had met little under a year ago (not counting their 7 year absence from time). They were both part of Fairy Tails' "strongest team". That was all there was to their relationship, he had no grounds to have kissed her. Gray wasn't even sure why he had kissed her; of course he liked her – but that was because they were friends… right?  
"Why does she have to be so damn cute?" he began to curse under his breath.  
"ngh… Gray?" Lucy began to wake up, rubbing one eye drowsily.  
"Ah Lucy? You feeling better?" He really hoped she hadn't heard his previous question; otherwise this conversation was going to get awkward.  
"Gray?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Clothes." Looking down at himself, Gray was surprised to find his boxers as the only item of clothing that remained on his body.  
"When the hell did that happen!"Lucy stifled a laugh as Gray frantically searched for the lost garments; after a moment his jeans had been discovered on one of the armchairs, but his shirt was still nowhere to be found. A white sleeve caught Lucy's eye and she pulled the missing shirt out from under the second bed.  
"Gray." She waved the shirt in front of his face, but just as he went to grab it she pulled it back.  
"Oi Lucy, do you seriously want to play this game? Because I won't go easy on you just because you were cheated out of your victory against Raven."  
"Oh it's on." Despite her suddenly serious expression, those brown eyes had lit up playfully.

He dove for the shirt only to have her spin away from him, and so the game continued; one player squealing as the other chased her around the room, until Gray lunged for Lucy instead of the shirt sending them both flying onto the sofa.  
"Ha! This is my win Luce!" His triumphant smirk was replaced by a furious flush as the proximity of her face registered in Gray's mind; Lucy's surprise at his new game tactic was clear until a gentle smile graced her features. Pushing the shirt in her friends' face Lucy's smile grew.  
"I guess I lost."  
"Yeah" With his shirt finally in his grasp, Gray began to pull away from Lucy while trying really hard not to think about the earlier… _incident_. But slim fingers had entwined with his inky hair and held his body hovering above hers.  
"Hey Gray, can I ask you something?" Her eyes were big and innocent, however their current situation was less so. "Is it true that you're interested in me?" A tight knot formed in the pit of his stomach.  
"W-What are you asking?"  
"A while ago, when we were fighting against the Oración Seis, Gemini took your form. They said that your opinion of me was: Newcomer to the guild, looks pretty good. And that you were a little interested…" She trailed off, no longer able to meet his eyes. "Was it true?" Gray was lost for words; the celestial spirit had taken his form and chosen to tell her that?  
"Well that's. Tch, how am supposed to say this." Closing his eyes, Gray tried to picture exactly how he should phrase his next sentence – it was so much harder than he thought it would be.  
"Gray." He opened his eyes just in time for Lucy to pull him down and press her lips to his cheek. "That's for earlier."  
"You were awake! Why the hell didn't you say anything!"  
"What are you talking about? That was a thank you… for cheering me up." She studied him from under her eyelashes, waiting for a response. He was hot – now that she thought about it. His exposed chest was definitely eye-candy, and Lucy decided that if he wasn't a casual stripper she would be ridiculously embarrassed at seeing him topless. She was so lost in thought that she almost missed is next words.  
"I like you. Gemini wasn't wrong; I most definitely find you attractive." It wasn't the smoothest confession that Lucy had ever received, but it was a thousand times better than the long-winded one's from potential fiancée's. She lent up to capture his lips with hers. The kiss was slow and sweet; neither of them particularly wanted it to end. The shirt lay discarded on the floor once more and was soon accompanied by a pair of trousers; Lucy was the one to break the kiss.  
"Gray, how far do you think I'm going to let you get?" One hand on his chest was all she needed to clearly state that he was not to cross that line.  
"It's not like I stripped on purpose."  
"Lies! That time was definitely deliberate!" He smirked before kissing her forehead. "Maybe next time then."  
"Like hell."

When the couple joined the rest of their unique guild in the bar, they were greeted by a wailing Juvia.  
"WHAT'LL I DO IF SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPENS!" The similarities between her imagined scenario and the evening's true events were slightly disconcerting. Sighing at the panicking water mage, Lucy's hand found Gray's.  
"I really like you Gray" The celestial mage looked up into his dark eyes; before he could return her feelings though, a certain dragon Slayer had managed to narrowly miss the ice mage's head, and so another of Fairy Tail's famous brawls began.

* * *

Personally I think my Loke x Lucy one is better, but I like this too :)

Reviews are like Fanfiction cookies people! xx


End file.
